Les jours d'après
by Florilea
Summary: Fred était parti. Définitivement. Et depuis ce jour-là, George n'existait plus qu'à moitié. Mais la vie continuait, il le savait. Drabble n 2:PDV Angelina .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Non, J.K ne m'a pas offert ces persos et son monde pour Noël, et elle a eu bien raison.

**Note** : Cette nuit, j'ai eu une illumination (oui, ça m'arrive souvent ^^). Elle m'a réveillé, la coquinette. Il Fallait que j'écrive sur George Weasley, sur la mort de Fred, tout ça. Oui, ça a l'air joyeux, comme ça xD. Mais je vais éviter de sombrer dans le mélo, c'est pas trop mon truc. Essayer, du moins.

Je vous laisse avec ce premier drabble, d'une centaine de mots, tout frais tout bon ! C'est drôle, je le trouve mélancolique, mais pas triste.. Il m'a arraché un petit sourire à la relecture.. Enfin, je sais pas. Je vous invite à sa lecture et à me faire partager vos avis ;).

Dix heures.

Tic-tac.

_Lève-toi George, lève-toi..._

Douce petite musique à ses oreilles.. Elle caresse innocemment ses souvenirs. Fred aimait cette idée de la marche funèbre qui leur faisait ouvrir les yeux. Ça, ça fait huit ans que George le supporte. Il n'a jamais rien changé. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que ça lui rappelle son frère. Il ne sait vraiment pas.

« Fichu réveil. »

Dix heures trente-sept secondes, vingt-deux septembre de l'année mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf. Fred Weasley n'est plus là. Son jumeau s'éveille dans le noir.

Dehors, le soleil continue de briller.


	2. Chapter 2

Rien ne m'appartient (mais c'est bientôt Noël. JK, si tu m'entends...) à part le blabla qui va suivre. Evitez de lire si vous êtes dépressifs, par ailleurs, la nuit j'ai un imaginaire déprimant. Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Aujourd'hui le matin est différent. Il se lève sur la forêt qui ne dit mot ; le vent ne hurle plus à son oreille. Cet endroit, il le redessine, il le réinvente.

Elle n'est pas sûre d'aimer ça, la brise trop douce sur ses épaules, l'herbe trop verte sous ses pieds légers. Elle aimerait que tout explose, que soudain l'eau du lac balaye tout, que des trolls viennent écraser les arbres des oiseaux railleurs. Il y a dans cette tranquilité une chanson doucereuse qui aspire à l'endormir.

Elle ne veut ni de ce calme ni de ce silence. Parce que Poudlard sans le bruit, c'est Poudlard sans magie, ce n'est plus le Poudlard qu'elle connait. Elle se sent étrangère à son propre pays et elle en hurlerait des injures, si elle savait encore crier. C'est une angoisse sourde qui bat contre sa tempe, lui murmurant d'abandonner. Si elle se laissait porter, là, par le silence, elle sait que ça irait mieux. Elle n'est pas sûre non plus de vouloir aller mieux.

Un compromis, un entre deux ? Mais elle est entière, Angelina, elle sait pas faire ça, le juste milieu et ces conneries. C'est comme se couper les deux jambes pour pas avoir mal à la tête. Elle se dit que se distraire c'est trop facile, mais c'est pas vrai, c'est juste que ça fait trop mal. Parce qu'au rien elle préfère le tout. Et si elle doit cracher le fiel de ses bleus à l'âme, si elle doit s'en vomir la vie de leur violence, si elle doit en crever qu'il soit plus là, eh bien soit. Elle ignore encore, petite fille de vingt ans, qu'il n'y a d'espoir que pour les vaincus. Elle saura bientôt que c'est quand on pense avoir perdu que l'on se met à croire, qu'un jour elle puisera sa foi dans ces lendemains qu'elle pense chimériques. Qu'elle le connaîtra, ce compromis : sa deuxième chance.

Mais là, seule dans ce vide qu'elle découvre, elle s'effondre. C'est la première fois qu'elle revient depuis. La guerre est finie, oui, mais ses fantômes sont toujours là. Elle voudrait parler, rien qu'un petit hommage. La dernière fois, ici, qu'il l'a aimée, de son corps chaud, de sa voix vibrante, avec ses joues roses et ses yeux brillants de vie, il y avait des mots d'amour éternel dans ses éclats de rire. Peut-être, si l'éternité n'avait pas pour lui été si courte, aurait-il fini par croire à ses propres mensonges. Il aurait été un peu moins comme cet ami parfois amant, un peu plus comme un amoureux. Juste ça, ça aurait suffit. Des rires et des promesses douteuses, des blagues et des baisers, c'était ce qu'il savait le mieux offrir.

Alors, face à cette endroit insipide qui n'est plus son foyer, elle comprends son mutisme. Dans la forêt immobile, c'est toute une vie qui manque.

Parce que Poudlard sans le bruit, Poudlard sans les rires, c'est pire que Poudlard sans la magie.

C'est Poudlard sans Fred.


End file.
